


Content

by Diredre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Casual AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, hajime plays along, nagisa acts waaay more innocent than he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredre/pseuds/Diredre
Summary: Nagisa wants to take a bath with Nagito and Hajime.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a au I have. It’s a casual au where all the kids are normal kids going to hopes peak. More info about Nagisa at the end notes

Hajime sat in his room quietly concentrating on his homework. He felt a lot more relaxed knowing he wouldn’t have to rush and had plenty of time to work. Because he was tasked with caring for Nagisa, if he didn’t finish a homework assignment or was late to a class, it would be okay. He felt a little privileged. A gentle knock at the door brought his attention upwards.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Hajime.” Hajime couldn’t mistake that voice for anyone else.

“Oh, come in.” The doorknob clanked for a few seconds before it creaked open like it always did. Nagito peeked his head in, smiling softly. He fully opened the door and walked in, leaving the door open. Hajime had given him the extra key to his dorm. Nagito did the same.

“Hello Hajime,” Nagito strolled over to Hajime’s desk, his lengthy hair dragging a bit on the carpet behind him.

“Homework I see...are you tired?”

“Uh, no not in particular..why?”

“I was wondering if you were in the mood for a bath. In the bathhouse.”

“Oh..sure. Why?” Nagito looked satisfied with Hajime’s answer and turned his head to the open door. Hajime looked along with him, confused.

“He said yes, you can come in.” And lo and behold, Little Nagisa peeked his head in just like Nagito. Blinking at him before walking in and up to Hajime. Sometimes seeing him was bittersweet. Hajime felt happy when he saw him, he felt happy when Nagisa felt happy. But the bags under his eyes sometimes made Hajime sick to his stomach. It was a constant reminder to him and Nagisa of what his parents had done. Thinking of them made Hajime boil with anger. Nevermind that right now..he shouldn’t let his mind wander as much as it does. Hajime smiled at Nagisa and turned in his chair.

“Hello! What are you and Dad doing?” Nagisa reached his hand out and grabbed Hajime’s pant leg, tugging at it a little.

“I wanna take a bath with you and Dad…baths make me sleepy..sometimes..” Now, Nagisa wasn’t innocent. Not at all. He was extremely smart and talented and knew a lot about the world, yet he acted like he didn’t know anything sometimes. He acted..like a normal kid for his age..Hajime figured that he does this simply to try and have a somewhat normal childhood until it ends. Hajime played along with this so Nagisa could be happy.

“Oh a bath! Sure! We can all take a bath together. Do you want to watch Assassination Classroom after? We would be all relaxed and could have a family TV Night!” Hajime glanced up at Nagito to make sure that was okay. Nagito gave him a reassuring smile. Nagisa’s eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

“Yes! Yes yes! I wanna do that!”

“Hehe, alright. Let’s go take our bath then. We have to get our pajamas ready though! Go get em!”

“Okay!” Nagisa raced out of the room and to his room next door. (Hajime’s room was next to Nagisa’s for obvious reasons.) Hajime and Nagito couldn’t help but look at each other with huge smiles and giggle.

“He’s so adorable when he’s happy! I’m so glad he’s here.” Nagito commented. Even though Nagisa was assigned to Hajime, it was pretty much almost like he was assigned to the both of them. Soon enough Nagisa came back with his baby blue pajamas.

“Alright!! I’m ready!”

“Okay, let’s go then,” Hajime took Nagisa’s pajamas in his hands. Hajime and Nagito slept together practically every night, Nagito just wore his undergarments because he said he got too hot with his hair along with clothes. Hajime just sleeps in a T-shirt that he keeps on the back of his chair. He just puts the clothes for the next day on a chair next to the foot of his bed. They walked in relative silence to the bathhouse. Once they arrived they all got undressed and Nagito wasted no time getting into the relaxing water. Hajime and Nagisa sat at the edge with only their legs in the water.

“Aw come on! Why don’t you two come in the water with me?” Nagito pleaded. Just his head above water.

“Because I like to take my time getting into the water and enjoy it instead of just jumping in.” Hajime said very matter-a-factly. 

“Yeah,” Nagisa agreed. “Me too.” Nagisa did a lot of the things Hajime did Nagito noticed, and quite frankly he found it completely and utterly adorable. 

“Hehe,” Nagisa giggled. 

Hajime often thought about how Nagisa did very childish things, he understood he was a child but even he might be too old for this. Again he figured Nagisa was trying to grasp onto what was left of his childhood for as long as he could.

“Come on now, we should wash your hair.” 

“Okay,” Nagisa said as he inched into the water and dunked his head under the water for a few seconds. When he came up his horns where gone and his hair lay flat on his head. Hajime also got in and cupped his hands and scooped water into his head. Nagito dunked his head as well. His hair was extremely long and thick so he had to take pretty good care of it. 

Nagisa came over to Hajime and sat on the ledge in the bath with him. He was so small that his chin was barely above the water. Nagito came to sit on the other side of him. 

“Do you want to sit on my lap? You are barley tall enough!” Nagito offered.

“Okay,” Nagisa said as Nagito picked him up and lifted him onto his lap. Hajime scooted closer. Nagisa began to grab some of Nagito’s hair that was floating in the water around them.

“Your hair is so long...it’s cool but I don’t think I would ever grow mine that long.” Nagisa said as he fiddled with his hair in the water. “It seems like it would be a lot of work to take care of...” 

“Yes, it can be a bit of work sometimes but if I ever need help I ask one of the girls to help me. They have had long hair for a long time and know how to make it look nice.” 

“Do you ever do anything to it?”

“Sometimes..the most I ever do it tie it up in a pony tail in P.E. Or when I get hot.”

“I know how to do braids..a while ago Kotoko told me how..”

“Oh! That’s wonderful. You’ll have to do a braid for me sometime!”

Nagisa didn’t respond, he just continued to play with Nagito’s hair. The three sat in silence, peaceful silence.

Nagisa got a little warm after a while and wanted to get out. The three got out of the bath and got dressed and made their way up to Hajime’s dorm. Nagito was in Nagisa’s room while he got stuff to get comfy while Hajime got some stuff ready.

“Do you want any snacks?” Nagito asked.

“What kind of snacks do you have?”

“Anything in the vending machine. You can get a drink and a snack.”

“Can you get it for me?”

“Sure. What do you want?”

“Uhhmm..like..a bag of chips and a cool drink..”

“Okay, I’m going to get your stuff, make sure to bring all the stuff you want to Papa, and tell him where I went. Alright?”

“Alright.” With that Nagito exited Nagisa’s room and went to go get him what he wanted. Nagisa tried to bunch up his big blanket and pillow, along with his snake stuffed animal in his hands so he could bring them to Hajime’s room at one time. 

He ended up bringing just his small blanket, pillow and snake because Hajime said him and Nagito had a big blanket already, and he could just bring a small one. 

After everything was done, Hajime and Nagisa made everything cozy, and Nagito had gotten snacks for Nagisa, they settled down in bed together. Nagisa lay in between the older boys.

Nagisa said his favorite show was Assassination Classroom because he was just like the main character. 

Nagisa and the main character had remarkable similarities, for one they shared the name Nagisa. They both had blue hair and blue eyes. They where both rather slim and had sort of similar hair. Nagisa in the show had his hair tied up at the sides and Nagisa said his hair stick up in a similar way. 

“You’re not tired are you Nagisa?” Hajime asked Nagisa. Nagisa often stayed up really late because of insomnia. He had developed this as a result of what his parents put him through. Hajime or Nagito often stayed with him almost every night talking to him or reading books to him, Nagisa loved to read. His room wasn’t full of informative books like it was a while ago. Now he had books that he wanted. Chapter books, manga, pretty much any book his heart desired. Of course he hadn’t read all of them, Hajime and Nagito made sure that he slept instead of reading. If he started reading, it in a way worsened his insomnia. He would fall asleep better if we wasn’t doing anything. 

“Maybe I’m a little tired..I feel cozy..” Nagisa responded.

It was a bit late..they took their bath a while after dinner, Nagito was spending time with Nagisa while Hajime worked on some of his homework.

Nagisa was laying down now, he had his pillow propped up so he could still see the TV in front of him. His head was laying on Hajime’s left arm. With his right, he rubbed Nagisa’s hair. Nagisa had told them he liked it when people rubbed his head or played with his hair. His hair was dry, but not in its usual horn-like shape. He said it wouldn’t make sense to make his hair nice if he would mess it up in bed. Nagisa eventually said he didn’t want to watch TV anymore because his head hurt. Hajime continued to rub his head, as he took some of Nagito’s hair.

“I can braid your hair now if you want.” Nagisa said to Nagito.

“Oh. Sure.” 

Nagisa grabbed more of Nagito’s hair and pulled it closer to him and started to braid it. It was messy and lose braid, (Mostly because of the texture of Nagito’s hair.) but Nagito didn’t mind. He would wear it for as long as he could. 

Eventually he felt Nagisa slow down with his braiding. He went slower and slower until his hands finally came to a stop. 

Nagisa fell asleep. 

Both boys where happy and relieved. Nagisa had fell asleep much earlier than he usually did.

“We should probably bring him back to his room now.” Nagito said.

“Yeah,” Hajime looked at Nagisa as he slept. “We should. Since he’s leaning on me, I’ll bring him to his room, you can bring his stuff.”

“Alright.” 

Hajime grabbed Nagisa’s hips and lifted his body more into his. Once he thought he had him safety in his arms, he stood up to bring him to his room. Nagito got up as well with his stuff. Nagito set the smaller blanket on the blanket holder and pillow on the bed so Hajime could put him down comfortably. They gave him his snake animal, and tucked him into bed. They sat in silence for a minute or two. The only sound in the room was Nagisa’s rhythmic breaths could be heard. The boys left the room after a few minutes and softly closed his door. They walked into Hajime’s room, got into sleeping attire and laid down in bed together. 

“I feel like we are really lucky to have him,” Nagito commented.

“Yeah, that boy is..amazing..he’s grown a lot.”

“Ah! More amazing than ME? Hajime how could you! Betraying your own boyfriend like that!”

“Noo! You know what I mean Nagito!” Hajime lightly hit Nagito’s arm under the covers. 

“Hehe, I know. Just messing with you. But yeah, I do feel super lucky. I have the two most amazing people in the world with me everyday! What luck! Oh! Nagisa never ate or drank what I got for him! Me and him alike are so forgetful.”

“You sap.” Hajime giggled. “Go to bed. I’m tired.”

“Alright,” Nagito sighed almost happily and rolled onto his side. Hajime scooted closer to him and rested his hands over his body and by his stomach. His head near the crook of his neck. All three of them had been through a lot in the past few years. Despite all that things seemed better than ever. 

Hajime felt content. 

**Author's Note:**

> So in this au all of the warriors of hope got taken from their parents and are now in the care of hopes peak academy. They still don’t 100% trust adults so they are in “care” of some ultimates. They go to their class with them and spend roughly 80% of their time with the kids. Nagisa was given to Hajime but Nagito is always with Hajime so Nagisa kinda thinks of the two of his dads in a way.  
> I have designs for the characters on my tumblr, @casual-danganronpa


End file.
